


Photograph

by AmyDiValerie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDiValerie/pseuds/AmyDiValerie
Summary: Ninguém chamaria o futurista Tony Stark de nostálgico, até pouco tempo atrás nem ele mesmo diria isso, mas agora era tudo o que ele sentia.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirada pela música Photograph de Ed Sheeran, porque eu finalmente parei para entender a letra e por alguns motivos resultou nessa história.
> 
> Esta história também está disponível no Wattpad, Nyah e Spirit.

Você foi meu herói quando eu era pequeno, não por causa de tudo o que tinha feito para ajudar a guerra ou salvar o mundo, mas porque você era o motivo de todos os bons momentos que tive com meu pai. Quando minha mãe o obrigava a me colocar para dormir era sempre histórias sobre você que ele me contava, sempre animado, nunca com pressa de terminar ou entediado ou irritado; quando eu pedi para ele me ajudar em uma fantasia sua para o Halloween e com um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes ele trabalhou em cada detalhe a noite inteira, hoje eu me surpreendo por ele ter realmente feito para mim e não para ele mesmo, você foi meu herói quando eu vi o sorriso orgulhoso que ele me deu enquanto eu estava vestindo uma miniatura do seu antigo uniforme.

Eu te adorei antes de te odiar, sabe?! Quando eu já era mais velho e percebi que você recebia mais atenção dele que eu, talvez esse fosse o motivo de eu ter sido tão duro quando nos conhecemos e hoje eu sinto tanto por ter sido tão idiota, me desculpe, desculpe por todas as brigas que tivemos, a maioria por minha culpa. 

Não sei se algum dia ainda vou acreditar que alguém como você pôde me amar da forma que me amou. Eu me perdia em seus braços, poderia viver neles para sempre e você não iria se importar, me derretia em cada sorriso que dava, e quando eu era o motivo não cabia em mim e tinha que te beijar, você sorria depois dos beijos também... Como se estivesse feliz e orgulhoso do nosso amor, Deus, como sinto falta dos seus sorrisos. Eu te amei mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em minha vida, duvido que ainda me chamariam de narcisista depois que soubessem a forma como eu te idolatrava em minha mente, como ainda faço, mas antigamente não machucava tanto.

Sei que não deveria estar fazendo isso, você não me deixaria se estivesse aqui, mas não posso me parar; também não me chamariam de narcisista se vissem eu me atormentando. Mas não pode me culpar pela saudade, você sempre foi mais forte que eu em todos os sentidos, seria mais fácil se fosse o contrário? Você sentiria minha falta, mas seguiria em frente como um bom soldado que perdeu outro companheiro, com certeza. Mas está orgulhoso, não é,  baby?! Está orgulhoso por eu não ter bebido uma gota de álcool, você sempre odiou quando eu bebia, dizia que eu estava matando meu corpo e minha alma por beber pra me distrair dos problemas, lembro quando comecei a te beijar para me esquecer dos problemas, era muito melhor que qualquer garrafa de uísque... Me diga que está orgulhoso por eu estar matando apenas minha alma agora.

Não deveria vir aqui, mas eu continuo tendo esses pesadelos, você se lembra como eu tinha problemas para dormir, não é? Eu não levantava quando estávamos juntos, mesmo nos dias em que eu tentava te deixar dormindo e me esgueirar para o laboratório você acaba acordando e me puxando pro seu lado, me abraçava até eu voltar a dormir. É mais difícil agora que estou sozinho, nas noites em que consigo pegar no sono tenho os malditos pesadelos e nunca consigo voltar a dormir, começo a rolar na cama até ficar com dor nas costas; essa é uma dessas noites, odeio as noite em que durmo. Os pesadelos são horriveis, sei que não vai acabar bem porque começam com nós dois juntos, geralmente algo banal, mas estamos sempre entretidos um com o outro, nos beijando, muito próximos, me abraçando forte me dando a sensação de que nunca iria me deixar... É quando tenho esse pensamento que você se esvai, como se alguém quisesse me dizer para tomar cuidado com as palavras "nunca" e "sempre", você me dizia para ter cuidado com tudo o que eu falava; então eu estava de novo no campo de batalha, mas diferente de como aconteceu, eu estava no chão apoiado apenas pelos meus braços como se estivesse fraco, foi como me senti quando alguém gritou seu nome, alto e forte, nunca soube de quem foi, olhei para a frente e lá estava o azul com vermelho e branco sempre misturados em um borrão já que nessa parte sempre estou entregue ao choro, eu não chegava até você também, deve ser a pior parte, não ver seu lindo rosto um ultima vez; deve ser por isso que depois que acordo acabo aqui.

Abro manualmente a pasta que fiz sobre você, arquivos, videos, fotos... Alguns dos nossos momentos, a maioria do sistema de segurança da Torre ou de paparazzis, não éramos muito de tirar fotos juntos, gostávamos mais de aproveitar o tempo um com o outro. Fico por horas aqui, apenas memorizando os detalhes nas fotos, seu corpo, sua postura, a forma como olhava para mim, seu rosto... Você conhece a história de que quando tiramos uma foto uma parte de nós ou de nossas almas fica presa na imagem, isso significa que sempre vai estar comigo quando eu estiver aqui?! Que está cumprindo sua promessa de nunca me deixar?! Ah, querido, sinto tanto a falta da sua voz me dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, gostaria que me dissesse agora e me beijasse, mesmo que fosse mentira eu acreditaria. Essa era minha preferida, uma das únicas que tirei de você, havia acabado de chegar de uma missão em sabe-se lá onde e assim que me viu sorriu como se chegar em casa tivesse valido a pena, estava feliz e aliviado, logo depois se aproximou e me beijou; foi pouco depois de termos começado a morar juntos, não tinha pensado em como era para você ter alguém esperando em casa ao invés de chegar e encontrar um apartamento vazio.

Nós dois demos muito um ao outro, sinto por não ter sido tudo, não sei se mudaria alguma coisa, mas com certeza eu não me sentiria tão incompetente... Prometo tentar melhorar por você, Steve.


End file.
